De Leones Y Porristas
by FaberryIsLife
Summary: Secuela / Continuacion de I Rawwr U
1. Pilot

Advertencia : Este fic puede causar adicción, pérdida de la razón, cambios en tu estado anímico, ganas de asesinarme, ganar de casarte conmigo, traumas psicológicos, etc. Ya has sido informado/a sobre las contraindicaciones, ahora puedes leer bajo tu propio criterio.

Ni Glee Ni Ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen (una verdadera lastima ) La historia es 100% mia, cualquier semejanza con sus realidades es mera coincidencia. Los personajes nuevos y anteriores que no son de la serie me pertencen(? Y no lo se, lean. Agradecimiento particular a Manuela por dejarme usar los derechos de su advertencia (Segun ella todo un honor) y por un regalito que me esta haciendo a mi y a todas mis lectoras (ya lo veran!) Y un abrazo enorme de consuelo a mi lectora/redactora de reviews mas dedicada, y creo que todas las lectoras concuerdan en que Pao Vargas es la mejor del universo, ademas de que la he dejado 'sin palabras' y me parecio genial callarla x un capitulo. XD  
¿Muy larga la intro? No se me vayan a aburrir.  
En fin nos quedamos con 'Que paso?''Mataste a Rach?' 'Que es eso de la sexualidad de Quinn''No me agrada el hecho de que sea hetero' Y yo con cara de wtf xD Respondere a cada una de sus preguntas con cada capitulo mis amores eternos :*

Capitulo 1: ¿Mataste a Rach?

Prov Hiram

La miro y la miro ahi durmiendo sobre su cama, preocupada y aliviada a la vez. Un bello amanecer se acerca, ya es hora de su segundo año de secundaria. Esta grande, linda, tiene una voz imprecionante, anoche hablabamos la posibilidad de que entre al coro de la escuela. Mi estrellita. Escucho a mi esposo gritar por el desayuno. La despierto delicadamente. Se cambia y baja las escaleras como la princesita que es. La espero junto a Leroy en la cocina, termino de preparar un rico cafe para ambos, mientras para ella un te y unas galletas de esas que le han gustado desde pequeña. La miro, ha crecido tanto. Me alivio que todo lo que paso no le causo un trauma mas que momentaneo. Hoy intenta seguir adelante. Se que hoy se veran, espero haya magia y en cierto punto las cosas vuelvan a su lugar. Ya esta lista. Agarra su mochila y me da un beso en la mejilla. Mi niña. Ha crecido tanto. Anoche la escuchaba cantar una de las canciones de Barbra, creo que sera gigante un dia. Leroy se acerca a mi y me sonrie. Nos sentimos aliviados de que ya no exista aquella amenaza en nuestras vidas.

Voy al trabajo...

Y alli esta, un viejo amiguito.

Buenos dias señor berry su cafe esta listo - me dice muy elegante  
Buenos dias thomas - le sonrio amablemente - llama al dr walkeyler si puede venir mañana.  
De inmediato señor - veo al pequeño retirarse.

Si, el mismo thomas. Tambien ha crecido, desde que decidio venir a lima le he dado empleo conmigo, parece sentirse a gusto.

Prov Kurt (Mckinley High School)

Primer dia. Segundo año. ¿Algo mas podria haber pasado?. Alla esta ella.

Hola pequeña - le digo con un abrazo  
Hola Kurt - me sonrie, aunque ambos sabemos que aparecera por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

Ahi esta. Con su pelo cortado, rubio y hermoso, unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca muy elegante. Ella no sabe quienes somos. Entra con un grupo de babosos y babosas detras. Santy a su lado y Britt del otro. Santy nos hace un gesto de saludo y se lo devolvemos con la mirada.

Vemos a la rubia pasar mientras charla con uno de los chicos mas guapos de la clase. Rachel mira su caminar. Puedo ver una lagrima a punto de salir de sus ojos marrones.

Lion - suspira profundo la morena  
Ya estrellita, algun dia se acordara de ti - la abrazo firme, aunque estoy a punto de caer, no la dejare caer a ella.

**o-o-o-o**  
**Me encanto haber escrito I Raawr U pero toda la historia aunque tierna fue dramatica x un solo sentido. Ahora que hablamos de sentidos elegi darle un rumbo mas novelesco, sin tantos dramas y dejar que el romanticismo invada sus corazones. No, Quinn no es hetero (como alguien puede pensar eso(?) Ya sabran sus pensamientos capitulos mas adelante. X ahora las dejo y pido disculpas x no actualizar antes. Como cualquier persona normal una tiene sus problemas. Hoy estoy desganada de la vida x muchas situaciones, alegrenme con un review. **  
**Leyla .-**


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia : Este fic puede causar adicción, pérdida de la razón, cambios en tu estado anímico, ganas de asesinarme, ganar de casarte conmigo, traumas psicológicos, etc. Ya has sido informado/a sobre las contraindicaciones, ahora puedes leer bajo tu propio criterio.

Ni Glee Ni Ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen (una verdadera lastima ) La historia es 100% mia, cualquier semejanza con sus realidades es mera coincidencia. Los personajes nuevos y anteriores que no son de la serie me pertencen(? Y no lo se, lean.

Capitulo 2: ¿Que paso?

Prov Santana

Tirada en el pasto junto a Britt Briit, mirando las nubes y sus formas. Pienso y pienso. ¿Como paso todo esto? Parece ayer y todo viene a mi memoria...

Quinn se proponia a detener a Russel

Noooo - grito Rachel y le hizo desviar la bala.

Todo se nublo, lo siguiente que pude ver es una ambulancia llegar al lugar, dos autos huir y a Russel tirandose al abismo. Quinn acabo en el hospital y a Rach la llevaron a un nuevo lugar donde alquilamos hasta que a Lion le den el alta.

Tuvimos que volver a lima luego de un mes ya que comenzaban las clases. Lion no despertaba.

Estrellita sufrio mucho y viajaba todos los fines de semana a NYC a cantarle a su Lion.

Odio admitir que el enano me provoca ternura. Me dan ganas de golpearla a veces.

Luego de seis meses al fin desperto. Fue toda una sorpresa. Lamentablemente el forcejeo con russel la hizo caer de lleno el suelo y le hizo perder gran parte de su memoria. Nos pidieron normalidad y fingir para que no se le haga algun bloqueo definitivo. El problema es que no recuerda quien es, ni nosotros ni estrellita. Estudio en su casa, aislada lo que quedo del año para ser aceptada en segundo año del mckinley. No se que sera de su vida. La 'conoci' estas vacaciones y ya somos mejores amigas. Le comente a rach para que haga lo mismo, pero ella tiene la ilusion de que algun dia ella regrese a ser ella misma.

Prov Rachel

Es verla caminar y morirme por abrazarla, besarla, mimarla, gritarle te amo. Derek dice que solo es cuestion de tiempo, pero no me aguanto estar sin ella. Me he sentido sin fuerzas, sin voluntad. Oir a Judy decirle a mi padre que mi Lion dijo: "Rachel? No conozco a ninguna Rachel" me destrozo el corazon. Pero no me doy por vencida.

Prov Quinn

Me he sentido rara hoy en mi primer dia en el colegio. Siento que todos me persiguen. Sera xq soy linda? Nah. ¿Me conoceran? Detesto esta vida. Es como borron y cuenta nueva, pero ¿y mi pasado? No quiero lastimar a nadie. Me siento rara xq miro a las chicas de la forma en que tendria que mirar a los chicos aunque a los chicos los miro como ..chicos. No se que pensar, y no se si esto lo sabe alguien. Tengo miedo de ser señalada.  
Hoy vi a Santy, la conoci un dia que fui a la heladeria. Dijo que sale con britt britt. Por alguna razon no me sorprendio. Es como si ya la conociera. Me agrada, y nos divertimos mucho las tres. Pero siento que falta algo.

**Rach luchara por recuperarla, eso es seguro. Dejen reviews. leyla.-**

**(Este capitulo ha sido modificado)**

**Nota: detesto la critica. No dejare de escribir por eso. Quien critique que se consiga una vida. Tengo demasiados problemas como para que me vengan a bajar el autoestima y me hagan llorar. Sientase culpable el responsable. **


	3. Hoy comprendi que no regresaras

Perdon la tardanza estuve enferma con fiebre :/

-  
Hoy comprendi que no regresaras

Una mañana soleada, el viento atravesaba la ventana de la pequeña y no tan pequeña Quinn Fabray. Lista, Brillante, Hermosa, Decidida y una Seductora de la vida. Habian pasado unos dias desde su vuelta a clases, ella: la novedad. Y quien en su sano juicio no aprovecharia el momento?.

Por los pasillos extensos del mckinley se escuchaban solo murmullos, hablaban de ella, de temas comunes y no tan comunes, a veces de cosas que ni ella entendia. Al llegar a la enorme institucion, se escondio en su lugar favorito en el mundo, la biblioteca, alli donde las novelas y cuentos magicos se hacian realidad, donde los personajes le pedian deseos a las estrellas. No sabia porque le atraian esas historias. Saltaba de paginas en paginas trasladandose a esos mundos.

A pesar de que leia, tenia siempre esa sensacion, esa horrible sensacion de que faltaba algo o alguien en su vida.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban hasta que llego la hora de entrar a la clase de historia, su aciento desocupado, esperandola como desde el primer dia. El profesor casi le impone un castigo por llegar tarde, pero era Quinn Fabray, la sensacion, la chica nueva. ¿Quien castigaria a la rubia?

El tiempo pasaba lento, incluso los minutos en su pequeño reloj se hacian eternos. Faltaban dos personas en ese salon, las dos unicas con la que ha estado contando desde su 'vuelta a la vida' una vida que aun no recuerda. Sus compañeras favoritas, su prima y la novia de su prima. Se puso a jugar con su lapicera, no es que la clase sea aburrida pero..no, la verdad si estaba aburrida. De repente un grupo de porristas de 4to año entro al salon pidiendo hablar con los alumnos.

Detuvo su lapicera y escucho atentamente. Era para reclutar nuevas animadoras para los diferentes equipos de la escuela, futbol, basket, voley y tambien jugadores. Dejaron el formulario sobre el escritorio del profesor y se retiraron. Murmullos se escuchaban alrededor. Un niño se acerco a Quinn y le pregunto si iba a anotarse como porrista, porque era linda, ella lo miro fijo y el avergonzado de lo que habia dicho volvio a su aciento. Penso que talvez no seria mala idea, pero no haria nada sin sus dos amigas.

Ya en su casa hablaba por telefono con santana, quien le decia que no era una mala idea. Dijo que lo pensaria. Y asi lo hizo, de hecho no durmio en toda la noche. Analizaba pros y contras. Y la verdad no encontraba contras mas alla de tener que salir con el capitan del equipo o quedar agotada luego de las practicas. No se veria tan mal en el futuro, es lo que ella pensaba. Y asi fue, al dia siguiente el mckinley realizaba las pruebas para porristas, y como era de esperarse las tres quedaron.

Estrellita por su parte habia decidido reorganizarse y reinventarse. Necesitaba no ser una mas del monton comun que solo iba a la secundaria a estudiar. Decidio anotarse en dos actividades curriculares, voley y el club glee. Audiciono para el club glee y quedo pero para su mala suerte no quedo en voley, entonces se inscribio en handball, realmente queria estar en un equipo. Todos los equipos que tuvieran integrantes de 2do y 3er año se llamaban 'Leones' . Genial, algo que siempre me recordara a ella - decia rachel frustrada ya de tanto pensar en su lion. - basta rachel, concentrate - se autoretaba.  
Y asi fue como Quinn y Rachel en caminos separados comenzaban a rehacer su vida. Sin embargo Rachel no se iba a dar por vencida, o al menos eso creian todos.

Ocurrio tres semanas mas tarde, en el partio del colegio cuando el capitan de los leones de basketball , Alan, Le pidio a Quinn ser su novia y ella acepto, por estatus. El corazon de estrellita se partio en dos al verlos darse un beso. Escondida detras de las paredes del colegio se refugio en lo que mas amaba, el canto. Y que mejor lugar para cantar que el auditorio.

No recuerdas  
No me recuerdas  
Estoy aqui  
En el mismo lugar de ayer  
¿Acaso no me ves?  
Entiendeme ya no puedo con esto  
La vida nos ha dado mil retos  
Crei que si podria recuperarte  
Pero hoy vi que no  
Y mis ojos no dejan de llorar  
Y la vista se me nubla con tanta sal  
Y las estrellas no brillaran, no no esta noche  
¿Crees que es lindo vivir asi?  
Tu tienes la ventaja de no recordar  
¿Como hago yo?  
Dime como hago para olvidar que te amo.

- Wow - dijo una chica vestida de porrista desde la puerta - wow - volvio a decir mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el escenario.


End file.
